


Infatuating

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [19]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Catherine likes both Jane and Anne, Catherine's life is a soap opera, Cussing, Denial, F/F, Flings, Highschool AU, I Don't Know Anymore, Implied/Referenced Sex, and she hates it, endgame Aramour/Saragon, endgame Parrlyn, ultimatums?, which one is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Catherine Aragon was by no means popular.So how in the hell has she managed to sleep with 2 of the most popular girls in school at the same time.With both of their knowledge?And by god, which one of them does she love?
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Infatuating

**Author's Note:**

> This is a disaster.
> 
> So sorry for that

Catherine Aragon wasn’t popular.

Not like Anne was, with her cheer squad.

And definitely not like Jane was, being the nicest girl in school that nobody could bring themselves to be mean to her.

No, Catherine Aragon was by no means popular.

She was classified as a loner.

She had no interest in interacting with other people, and she seemed to really have it out for Anne Boleyn. While she hated Anne, she, much like everyone else couldn’t hate Jane Seymour or Katherine Howard, their younger cousin.

Ah yes, the cousins. Femme Fatales of the school, more Anne than Jane but still. Katherine Howard would probably be just like Anne in that area if Anne would let her go anywhere near boys, but she’s heard of an incident with a much older man with Katherine and she’s pretty sure Anne (and possibly Jane) would throttle anyone who dared touch her baby cousin.

But back to being a technical loser.

Catherine had straight A’s, in every class. Even Gym, it annoyed her that just because she wasn’t popular meant she was assumed to be very unfit. Catherine ran every morning before school thank you very much. 

Catherine didn’t participate in any after or before school clubs.

Catherine liked it that way. No one to bother her. No one to distract her from her studies. Catherine liked being alone, and it’s always been that way.

_________

Anne Boleyn was popular by simply being on the cheer team.

Her being captain of the team simply made her in a way, queen of highschool. Obviously she wouldn’t be officially queen until prom, but she knew that she’d be voted in.

Jane Seymour, her cousin, was a different kind of popular. 

Jane wasn’t malicious like Anne was, Anne was well aware of her cruel tendencies. Jane was so painfully nice. No one had it in them to be mean to her. Once a teacher made her cry and literally the entire school revolted. Including the staff.

Catherine Aragon was somebody that absolutely confused Anne. She made no attempts to make friends, she seemed to hate her, and she was completely aloof. Catherine didn’t blink twice when Henry Tudor tried to punch her.Instead she dodged him and smashed him into the lockers. If Catherine wasn’t a loser, Anne would probably take an interest in her. Unfortunately she was.

_________

Jane Seymour was nice.

Everyone knew that.

And no one dared to abuse that, especially after they saw that teacher get fired for being mean to her. Which Jane had thought was overkill after he was attacked by literally everyone she’d ever seen.

Anne Boleyn was her cousin, and she could be totally vicious. But when she was with Jane she was nice. She acted like she was 6 again talking about the most ridiculous things.

Catherine Aragon was maybe the most interesting person Jane had ever met. Or well, seen. She remembered when she broke Henry Tudor's nose with the lockers when he tried to punch her. Jane was still a little confused as to why, but from what she heard Henry tried to kiss her and she pretty much embarrassed him in front of all his friends. Jane thought that Catherine was pretty, but she made sure to never mention that to Anne. Who’d probably blow a gasket.

________

Which brings us here. To this predicament that Catherine has herself in.

________

It started when Catherine was in the bathroom.

Anne had noticed her ridiculous anti-social behavior and decided enough was enough. She was ruining the hierarchy of the school.

“What’s your damage?”

“Did you just quote Heather's at me?”

Anne opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

“That isn’t the point. The point is what’s your problem? Why don’t you talk to anyone?”

Catherine rolled her eyes and sighed.

“That’s none of your business.”

That started an argument that could’ve shaken worlds. They were screaming at each other, then suddenly they weren’t.

Suddenly Anna had lunged forward and acted on her attraction that she’d buried over and over again. Catherine stilled for a moment in surprise. Then kissed her back ferociously. Slowly they fell to the floor.

________

Somehow they became a thing.

Not anything serious, they were in deep with some denial.

Simply a fling, that repeated everyday.

Anne kept repeating to Catherine that they were not exclusive, and honestly it was getting annoying so she decided to go out and pick someone up.

It was probably not the healthiest thing to do, but here she was anyways.

For a moment Catherine thought she saw someone familiar out of the corner of her eye. But then in an instant they were gone from her sight. Catherine frowned and continued to the bar, already forming a way to convince the bartender that she was definitely not a minor.

Turns out she didn’t need one, because the bartender was one, terrible at her job, and two, definitely hitting on her.

That night she fell asleep with someone other than Anne Boleyn on her mind.

________

The next time she went there she’d just had a huge blowout with her _not_ -girlfriend.

Her jaw dropped when she saw innocent, pure, and insanely protected Katherine Howard there.

Her mind was in so many places that she couldn’t pick one.

How did she escape her ‘guards’?

Okay, so she could pick one.

Catherine realized she was being harassed by a man, and quickly walked over and intervened.

Katherine took one look at Catherine and knew she was in trouble.

“You have to call them don’t you.”

“I’m sorry.”

When the cousins arrived Anne was furious. At first Catherine thought her anger was directed at Katherine, but then realized she was being aggressive with her as well.

“What’s your deal? I just saved your cousin, why are you pissed at me?”

“What were you doing here in the first place?”

“I thought this was a fling, you aren’t jealous are you? Because that would make us definitely not a fling.”

“No, we are a fling. You can see whoever you want. I’m not jealous, thanks for calling us.”

And then she stormed away.

________  
  


The third time she went there she saw Jane.

Who was clearly uncomfortable.

A man walked up to her and started to talk to her, and almost instantly her discomfort increased ten fold. Catherine didn’t even realize she was walking over towards her until she was already there.

“There you are baby, I’ve been looking for you! Oh - I’m sorry, I’m Catherine, her girlfriend, who are you?”

The man stuttered out a name, Catherine wasn’t really listening; she was just glaring at him so he’d leave Jane alone.

“Now what is a pretty girl like you doing all alone in this kind of bar?”

Jane’s shoulders sagged, “Trying to get someone off my mind.”

Catherine tilted her head, “Me too. Want to go get drunk and talk about how _confusing_ constellations are?”

“Yes.”

Talking, while one of the many things the did together, was not what they did most of the night.

________

A few weeks later Catherine realized her poor judgment.

She was sleeping with two cousins who were practically sisters, and apparently the person Jane was trying to forget was Cathy.

Catherine’s cousin, because her life was a _fucking soap opera._

Catherine broke things off with both of them in an attempt to salvage their relationship. But their relationship crumbled anyways when they realized they’d both slept with Catherine.

Catherine refused to go near them, she’d caused them enough trouble as it was, but Anne was insistent.

It wasn’t planned.

Catherine’s body completely betrayed her when Anne came in. When Anne dragged Catherine with her to the bathrooms.

Then Jane showed up, because she was over Cathy, and was maybe a little in love with her.

Anne had been playing with Catherine since say one. Anne was in love with Catherine too, but liked to play games. The game she’d been playing though, she wasn’t winning. Because Catherine had enough. She told Anne that they were either together or they weren’t. She couldn’t keep leading her on.

When Anne said nothing, Catherine walked away.

_________

Catherine knew that falling in love with Jane was not a great idea, yet it happened anyways.

It turns out though, that Cathy was in love with Jane too.

Because fuck Catherine’s attempts at peace.

Cathy and Anne worked together to try and win Catherine and Jane back.

Anne quickly realized that her popularity was not worth losing Catherine over. She tried to get Catherine to talk to her, but Catherine was done.

Cathy had been too shy to admit that she loved Jane. And Jane, thinking that Cathy had no interest in her, moved on.

In the end they spent so much time together that they ended up liking each other more than the people they were trying to win back.

Like Catherine said, soap opera.

But Anne was still confused.

Anne wanted Catherine, but loved Cathy.

Anne showed up at Catherine’s house one day with Jane standing behind her.

“It’s either me, or her. You can’t have both.”

__________

And here we are.

Today.

Catherine already knew who she wanted.

Strangely enough, Anne wasn’t it anymore.

It was all about Jane.

When she told them this Anne seemed relieved and that’s when Catherine realized that Anne wasn’t in love with her either, but wanted to make sure her cousin wouldn’t get hurt.

Both Jane and Catherine watched in amusement as Anne asked Cathy out, both of their faces completely red.

Catherine smiled at Jane, remembering something she’d said the day after they’d slept together.

________

_“You know we never did get to talk about the constellations.”_

_“We can do that next time.”_

_“So I guess I don’t have to ask for your number then.”_

_“Guess not.”_

_Catherine picked her phone up and handed it to Jane, as Jane searched for her phone._

_“You know it’s strange, I came here to get over someone, then the next thing I know I’ve attached myself to someone else. Because my life just keeps getting more dramatic.”_

_“I was thinking the same thing.”_

_Catherine jerked in surprise at her own words. Jane was shy in bed, while Anne was confident. Jane asked for permission, while Anne took. Jane couldn’t have just a fling, while Anne couldn’t have anything more._

_God dammit._

_You’ve fucked them both, and now you’re in love with both of them._

_“Do you know Cricket Hill?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“You should go there tomorrow. At 7.”_

_“Did you just ask me out? Or did you just tell me we’re going out?”_

_“We’re going out, you are the most infatuating woman I’ve ever met. I’m not throwing that away._

_________

“You know Cricket Hill?”

“Um, yeah. I took you there remember?”

“You should go there today. At 6.”

“Oh ha ha. Make fun of me. You aren’t off to a very good start you know.”

“I’ve been told I can be very convincing. I think I’ll be fine.”

“Is that so?”

“Actually no, I believe the word was _infatuating_.”


End file.
